Secret Love and Regret
by Nitsuki-Ringo Matsushima29
Summary: Jika kau melakukan kesalahan yang tak bisa kau perbaiki atau kau maafkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? / 'Maafkan aku Rin, aku tidak bisa menjagamu, aku gagal melindungimu…' / balik lagi dengan fanfic oneshoot


_**Secret Love and Regret**_

Menatap langit bukan hal yang special bagi Sesshomaru. Setiap malam sang daiyoukai selalu memandang langit. Tapi, baginya hal itu sangat berbeda. Walau dia terus melakukan kegiatan yang sama, namun perasaannya kali ini sangat berbeda.

Dia merasa begitu kosong, begitu hampa. Merasa pilu merajah hatinya, teringat akan gadis kecil yang baru saja dia tinggalkan di desa adik tirinya.

Flashback:

"_Sesshomaru-sama, anda akan datang kemari kan?"_

_Siluman katak kecil di samping Sesshomaru menatap Rin dengan mencela "Beraninya kau berkata seperti itu kepada tuan kita, Sesshomaru-sama ti-"_

"_Diam, Jakken"_

_Mendengar perintah sang daiyoukai, Jakken segera mundur beberapa langkah. Sesshomaru menatap Rin, kemudian dia mengelus pipi Rin dengan lembut "Aku akan kemari, Rin" gadis keil itu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis, kemudian Sesshomaru meninggalkannya._

Flashback end

10 tahun berlalu, kini gadis itu telah berumur 16 tahun. Sesshomaru tidak pernah mengunjunginya lagi sejak dia berusia 12 tahun. Tiba - tiba Inuyasha mendatanginya dengan penuh amarah.

"Kau benar – benar keterlaluan! Apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu, hah?!"

Sesshomaru menatap adik tirinya dengan pandangan datar, dia sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun. Hanya menatap hanyou itu dengan dingin. Hanyou itu segera maju dan mencengkram kerah haori-nya "Kau kira apa yang sudah kau lakukan hah?! Kau membuangnya! Kau kira bagaimana perasaannya selama 4 tahun ini?! Dia sengsara karena menunggumu yang tak pernah datang lagi bodoh!"

Tiba – tiba Inuyasha terhempas oleh Sesshomaru, daiyoukai itu berdiri dengan angkuh "Keluar, kalau tidak kau mati" Inuyasha mendelik kesal, kemudian dia melempar sebuah surat ke mejanya "Dari Rin" kemudian Inuhanyou itu meninggalkan sang daiyoukai itu seorang diri 'kau benar – benar bodoh Sesshomaru… kalau ayah masih hidup, dia pasti akan menghempas kepalamu ke lantai berkali - kali'.

Sesshomaru mengambil surat yag dilempar Inuyasha, wangi musim semi milik Rin tercium dari surat itu. Sejenak dia merasa ragu, kemudian membaca surat itu.

_Sesshomaru-sama_

_Bagaimana kabar anda? Tanpa terasa 4 tahun telah berlalu, anda terus disibukkan oleh pekerjaan anda sebagai seorang daiyoukai, Rin tahu bahwa dia tidak pantas mengganggu kesibukan anda… tapi, apakah mungkin anda bisa mengunjungi Rin lagi? Rin sangat merindukan anda_

_Rin_

Daiyoukai itu mengangkat kepalanya, _rindu… _sepenggal kata itu begitu merasuk dalam dadanya, sesaat dia memandang tumpukan dokumen yang harus dia baca. Tapi kemudian dia keluar dan segera menyusul adik tirinya yang telah memasuki hutan.

Inuyasha mendengus kesal ketika mencium bau Sesshomaru di belakangnya "Mau apa kau, heh?" daiyoukai itu tidak memperdulikannya, dia terus menuju desa tempat Rin berada. Inuyasha menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya 'Dasar bodoh' Sementara itu Sesshomaru terus melaju dan meninggalkan Inuyasha di belakangnya.

Tanpa terasa malampun tiba, Sesshomaru tidur di bawah pohon besar dan Inuyasha tidur di atas pohon yang sama. Mereka tertidur dengan lelap, sampai hanyou itu mendengar suara yang membuatnya terbangun mendadak.

"Rin… kembali…"

Dia memandang arah suara itu, Sesshomaru terlihat tidur dengan gelisah. Inuhanyou itu turun dan mendekati kakak tirinya "Sesshomaru?" youkai itu terlihat sangat gelisah "Rin… Rin!" kemudian dia tersentak bangun, nafasnya terengah – engah dengan tubuh yang penuh dengan keringat.

"Kau kenapa?"

Youkai itu menatap Inuyasha dengan datar, kemudian dia kembali tidur sambil membelakangi adiknya. Inuyasha segera kembali ke tempatnya. Setelah yakin adiknya kembali tidur, inuyoukai itu duduk dan menatap langit 'Rin… apa yang terjadi?'

Sementara itu di desa

"Hah… hah… hah…"

Terlihat seorang gadis berusia 16 tahun terbaring di sebuah futon, di sampingnya duduk seorang wanita, berulang kali dia mengelap keringat gadis itu. Seorang pendeta muncul dan membawa sebaskom air yang baru dia ambil dari sungai "Bagaimana keadaan nona Rin?"

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya "Panasnya semakin tinggi" pria itu duduk dan menaruh sebuah handuk kecil di baskom yang berisi air sungai yang dingin itu, kemudian dia menaruh handuk itu di dahi sang gadis.

"Sesshomaru-sama…"

Keduanya terkejut saat mendengar lirihan gadis itu, wanita itu memandang sang pendeta "Miroku… aku…" pendeta itu memegang bahunya sambil menatapnya dengan lembut, walau dia lebih cemas daripada wanita itu "Tenanglah, Sango…" kemudian mereka menundukkan kepala 'Inuyasha, kau pasti akan membawa dia kan?'

Keesokan paginya, Sesshomaru segera melanjutkan perjalanannya. Sementara Inuyasha mengekor di belakangnya, mereka terus seperti itu tanpa pernah mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Saat mereka sampai ke rumah gadis itu. Sesshomaru langsung masuk, meninggalkan Inuyasha di depan pintu dan melihat gadis kesayangannya yang terbaring "Rin" dia mendekati gadis itu.

Sango dan Miroku yang mendapati kedatangan Sesshomaru segera menyingkir. Sango bertukar pandangan mata muram dengan Miroku, terlihat secarik surat berada di genggaman tangannya.

Sementara itu di dalam rumah, Sesshomaru duduk di samping Rin. Dia mengangkat Rin dengan sebelah tangannya. Kemudian dia berbisik "Rin, bangun"

Gadis itu tidak bereaksi, Sesshomaru menyandarkan kepala gadis itu di bahunya "Rin, kau mendengarku. Bangun" namun dia tetap tidak bereaksi, Sesshomaru memeriksa denyut nadi gadis itu. Beberapa saat kemudian dia meraung pedih saat mengetahui gadis itu telah tiada.

Inuyasha yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu mendekati Sesshomaru "He-" sesaat dia terdiam saat mengetahui gadis itu telah tiada "Kenapa…?" Inuyasha kebingungan mendengar pertanyaan sang daiyoukai, kemudian dia menepuk bahunya "Percayalah… Rin bahagia mengetahui kau ada di sini sekarang"

Sesshomaru menatap Inuyasha dengan marah, kesedihan dan amarah bercampur menjadi satu "Apa yang kau ketahui?" Inuyasha menatap kakak tirinya dengan mencela "Aku tahu semua perasaannya selama kau tinggalkan"

Sesshomaru menatap wajah Rin, kemudian dia mengecup keningnya dengan lembut 'Rin… Maafkan aku'

Kemudian mereka mempersiapkan acara pemakaman Rin, Kagome berdiri di samping Inuyasha sambil menatap jasad Rin yang terbakar. Sango dan Miroku berdiri di dekat mereka, dan Sesshomaru berdiri di dekat tempat pembakaran itu.

Setelah mereka selesai, Sango mendekati Sesshomaru sambil membawa sebuah kendi kecil dan secarik kertas "Sesshomaru, bawalah ini" daiyoukai itu menatap Sango tanpa ekspresi, wanita itu memberikan kendi dan juga kertas yang terus dia pegang "Kendi itu berisi sebagian abu Rin, kurasa dia ingin kau memilikinya. Dan ini… surat terakhirnya"

Sesshomaru menerima kedua benda itu, kemudian dia berbalik ke arah hutan. Kagome hendak mencegahnya, namun Inuyasha menahan wanita itu "Beri dia waktu" miko itu menatap suaminya dengan heran, Inuyasha terus menatap punggung sang kakak yang memasuki hutan "Dia perlu waktu untuk menerima kenyataan"

Sesshomaru terbang sambil memegang erat kedua benda peninggalan gadis itu, sesampai di istana barat dia segera menghampiri kamarnya. Jakken mendekatinya "Sesshomaru-sama! Anda dari mana saja?!" Sesshomaru menatap Jakken dengan datar "Jakken, pergi" Jakken amat terkejut mendengar perintah sang daiyoukai, namun dia segera mundur.

Setelah youkai katak itu pergi, Sesshomaru segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kemudian dia meletak kendi itu di sebuah meja dan membaca surat terakhirnya.

_Sesshomaru-sama_

_Maaf, Rin tidak bisa menunggu anda seperti yang Rin kira, selama yang Rin inginkan. Kematian telah datang untuk menjemput Rin lagi, Rin tidak bisa mencurangi kematian untuk ketiga kalinya, Rin tidak bisa menanti kedatangan anda lagi. Maafkan Rin_

_Rin_

Sesshomaru memandang kendi kecil itu, kendi itu dia pindahkan ke dekat jendela. Dia pandang kendi itu seperti dia memandang Rin.

'_Maafkan aku Rin, aku tidak bisa menjagamu, aku gagal__… aku gagal melindungimu…__'_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Jika kau melakukan kesalahan yang tak bisa kau perbaiki atau kau maafkan. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Akankah kau terus menyesalinya? Atau kau akan melanjutkan hari dan menegarkan hati yang telah hancur berkeping – keping?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
